A mobile communication system can provide a broadcasting service using a single frequency network transmission. For this, all of evolved node bases (eNBs) belonging to a corresponding service area need to transmit the same data to a wireless section at the same time. Therefore, each eNB needs to use the same scheduling algorithm for synchronized transmission. Also, an eNB needs to receive the same description of a packet from an upper node prior to wirelessly transmitting data. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines a SYNC protocol which provides content synchronization on a radio interface. The SYNC protocol is defined between eNB(s) and broadcast multicast service center (BM-SC). The eNB performs synchronized scheduling using the SYNC protocol. The SYNC protocol includes a timestamp about an absolute time to be transmitted in a single scheduling period (multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) scheduling period (MSP)), a packet number, and the total number of transmitted octets.
The eNB performs synchronized scheduling with respect to an Internet Protocol (IP) using information included in the SYNC protocol. In general, the eNB schedules an amount of wireless resources to be allocated to a subframe in the consideration of an amount of packets received for each service, a delay factor, and the like, based on a unit of 1 msec that is a subframe unit. For the synchronized transmission, all of the eNBs receive broadcasting data and then schedule packet data for a broadcasting service based on a unit of timestamp interval. That is, the eNB matches a loss and an order of a packet using an SYNC protocol field and then, performs scheduling with respect to a buffered packet until a subsequent MSP. For multi-cell transmission, the eNB schedules the buffered packet for every multicast traffic channel (MTCH) based on an MSP unit, and allocates resources based on a subframe unit.
The MSP is a scheduling period for multi-cell transmission. The eNB performs scheduling based on an MSP unit and indicates a scheduling result in MBMS scheduling information (MSI). In general, the eNB performs scheduling based on only a priority level by a service list order that is provided from a multi-cell/multicast coordinate entity (MCE). Accordingly, there are some constraints in scheduling without considering a priority level associated with a QoS, a transmission rate, and the like.